Charmed & Dangerous
by AdamLOVESDiana
Summary: Torture has a way of changing the sanest person into a monster and monsters into demons - or - in Stefan's case a revenge seeking vampire into a Diabolical Hunter. Aided by Bonnie Bennett (Former Witch turned Vampire Slayer) Revenge is only the first step to Justice against Silas and ALL WHOM WRONGED THEM.


_Gurgle_... Water choked the life out of him, murdered him repeatedly like a continuous horror clip. It surrounded him, the liquid was bone chillingly cool. An ocean of death, everything was murky. The river was a mixture of dirt and sewage. It smelled rancid - almost as rank as the decaying flesh of his arms. His entire body was a decimated mess. Worms had already began eating at his pores. Their twisted bodies slithered under his skin and moved like snakes. It was disgusting and fucking painful.

Tears. He'd shed them if the river wouldn't keep washing them away. Or more-so if he had the means to cry at all. Everything hurt. Worse than fires, worst than his heart being ripped out. It was as if claws were buried under his flesh and stabbing weak nerves. Perhaps they were - those claws - belonging to the sea parasites eating his insides. Munching lazily on his intestines; swimming deep through empty blood vessels. Long since had his eyes been devoured. He'd screamed and screamed... No one came.

No one cared.

No one. Ever. Saved. Him.

No gave a damn about Stefan Salvatore.

It was about one month of captivity in that hellish river that he lost his mind. Began to hear voices. Damon was always in the back of his head. Laughing- yes, he had the nerve to laugh as he fucked Elena. "_HA-HA! BROTHER; WATCH HER CUM!_" Only it was in his mind and there was no looking away. The voices would meld into images. A pretty dark haired girl riding his brother naked. And she, _his_ Elena was laughing at him too.

"Save me, please!" He'd cry and beg, because it was possible in his mind.

Stefan no longer cared that his brother got 'the girl'. The girl was a lousy girlfriend and pretty fucking useless. All he wanted was to be free. After all Stefan had done for them both, the least Elena and his dear brother could do was save him. Why wouldn't they come? Why was his brother and the love of his life not there? Why? Why? He questioned and they mocked him. This was also about that time he decided if he ever got out of this damned watery grave -

**DAMON AND ELENA WERE GOING TO DIE.**

_Gurgle._.. Once again water flooded the confines of his chest. Pounding. Over and Over, His chest wanted to exploded. Massive fist pounded on the square safe turned coffin. POW! POW! The palms of his hands banged the safe until his fingers broke all over again. Bone splintered from the flesh and the little blood left within him oozed out.

Numbness replace the aching. Stefan allowed himself to float in his watery grave. Darkness over took him but the numbness faded.

More pain. More heartache. More hatred.

_"Hey Salvatore, don't you owe me something." _

_The feminine voice was so familiar. Stefan blinked once then twice to find himself face to face with Bonnie Bennett. Only she looked happy: Glowing caramel skin, beautiful pink stained full lips, long curly black hair and a mini dress that fit her like a glove. It captured all her curves. The plumpness of her breasts was covered by a bright green cardigan and the thickness of her appetizing thighs shielded by green tights. _

_She looked older - wait, where were they?_

_Stefan turned around to witness the most amazing sight. This was not Mystic Falls High - not even Mystic Falls. Both longtime friends stood together in the Halls of Oklahoma University. Out of nowhere, Bonnie threw her body against him. Both finely manicured hands grabbed hold of his black shirt and yanked him a little closer. Reflexively, muscular arms wrapped around a small waist. Her sheer cardigan scraped the hairs of his brawny arms forward and he grabbed hold to her curved hips. _

_Stefan didn't know what got into her, but the next thing he knew a passionate kiss from the pretty little witch met his mouth. It was enticing. Delicious. Fucking weird...Puffy lips collided with his hard mouth, small tongue swirling over his lips. Soft lips captured narrowed pillows and pulled them into her mouth. Cinnamon flavor tugged at his lips with fiery desire, consuming his bottom lips between her teeth. _

_She moaned, "A kiss for your girlfriend. What's a Slayer without her favorite Warlock?"_

WHAT THE FUCK!

**What do you think? **I really wanted to write a Stefan and Bonnie Fiction as they are the only two characters left that I like. Should I continue or no?


End file.
